a phantom's true form
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: maddie and jack have created a new fenton peeler that can force it into it's purest form, but it's completely harmless to humans. that's why jack gives a surprise demonstration... on danny.
1. Chapter 1

Board. So freaking BOARD.

I guess I should explain. My name's Danny, Danny Fenton and my ghost hunting parents Maddie and Jack Fenton are at my school today. What are they doing here you might ask? Well, our loving Mayor Vlad Masters recently passed a law, stating that all citizens over the age of thirteen are allowed to carry an ecto-gun. Since ecto-guns only fire ecto-plasmic energy, they're harmless to humans. Did I forget to mention that all of the ecto-guns are only allowed to be so powerful, as in they'll only be powerful enough to cause me damage, but not him? It really sucks to be half ghost sometimes.

Anyways, back onto the subject of why my parents are doing at my school. Well, since my parents are practically Nazis when it comes to ghost, they immediately volunteered to supply everyone with weapons. Everyone would get a mandatory wrist-ray and more powerful weapons like the one's Sam and Tucker used to help me fight ghost would be on sale like common children's toys. My parents were at my school to demonstrate how to use the weapons as well as clean them, the proper firing stance, and a bunch of other stuff that's not worth mentioning. Also Vlad's sitting right next to me which has my already frantic nerves on edge.

Me, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker are sitting backstage with my mayor Vlad on his request. I think the fruit loop just likes to torture me because he has nothing better to do with his time.

"And this is the upgraded portable Fenton peeler." Dad said, holding a large gun with a cone like barrel. "Unlike the original peeler that only peeled away ghost's discusses, this Fenton peeler can force a ghost into it's purest form." Ok, that caught my attention. I leaned forward in my seat to try and be able to hear what they were saying better.

"Most ghosts' you see aren't in their purest forms." Mom was speaking now. "That's because most ghost don't even know about their pure forms and probably never will for their entire afterlives, but most ghost who do, never go into their purest forms, because that is when they are venerable to complete destruction."

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him smirking smugly.

"You know about the pure forms don't you?" I whispered.

"Of course I do Daniel. Unlike your father, I am a competent ghostly scientist." He replied with that tone of arrogant superiority. I gripped the edges of my seat tightly. "I discovered my pure ghost form a year after I got my powers by accident. While I was exploring the ghost zone many years ago, I had a nasty run in with what I was sure to be a mix between a Rottweiler and a Chimera. I countered one of its plasma-ray's with one of my own, creating an energy fluctuation that I somehow absorbed. The resulting energy transformed my ghost half into what it looks like today." Vlad let out a sigh. "Sadly however, once a ghost's true form is brought out, it cannot revert back to any other form. The only reason I can appear in human form is because I am a halfa."

"Let me guess, a ghost is strongest in its purest form, right?"

"Very good Daniel, when I discovered my pure ghost form my power increased to over thirty times what it was before. It seems you have inherited more from your mother that just her fine metabolism." Vlad said, casting a glance at my mom. Insert barfing noise here.

"Vlad, can you please not? In case you haven't realized it yet, it disturbs me on so many levels when you talk about my mother like that. How would you like it if I started making comments like that about your mother?" Vlad blinked in shock at me, then looked away and cleared his thought.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but at that moment my dad called over from the stage. I pushed myself up and walked onto the stage. "Regardless of the highly dangerous chemicals used inside of the gun, it's harmless to humans." Dad looked over at me and jerked his head to the side, gesturing me to come get the weapon. I started to walk over to where he was standing, but before I took three steps, dad suddenly turned and pointed the gun at me. "Watch," He said and before I could move or do anything, he fired.

I couldn't hear anything other than my screams of pain. The moment the energy touched me, Danny Fenton was ripped away, leaving me in my Danny Phantom form. Only two seconds later, cracks started forming, ripping me away, until my vision darkened and my mind went numb from the pain. I felt the last of my ghost from rip away and collapsed forwards onto my hands and knees. Someone screamed my name, Sam I think, but I was in too much pain to open my eyes and be sure. A boot suddenly connected with my head and flipped me onto my back, I groaned in absolute pain, oh god so much pain.

"Where's my son Phantom? What have you done with him?" someone, I think it was my dad, roared furiously. I couldn't really tell if it was him or not. My head was swirling so badly it felt like my brain was being pushed into the back of my head.

"Where's my baby boy you filthy peace of ecto-plasm?" It was mom screaming this time, I think and she sounded on the verge of a panic attack.

I finally found the strength to open my eyes. Everything was fuzzy for a second, but soon my eyes adjusted and I was able to make out the shapes of my parents standing over me with very big guns pointed at my chest. Dad had a look of absolute rage on his face while mom looked equally angry, but had tears leaking down onto her cheeks.

"Danny," Sam ran over to me, but stayed a few feet back. Ok, now that was REALLY weird, normally Sam was next to me in a flash when I was hurt, checking me over for injuries, whispering that it would be ok.

"Sam," I moaned, but my voice sounded weird. It was deeper, more echoy, and scarier.

Sam hesitantly bent down beside me. I reached out for her and my parents immediately pulled Sam back and shoved their guns in my face, but that wasn't what I was focusing on. I was focusing on the fact that my glove was black and my sleeve was white. I brought my other arm in front of my face and sure enough, a black glove and white sleeve. I tilted my head forward and saw that the sides of my jump-suite were white now with only a strip of black over my albs that widened into a curve as it went up my torso, onto my shoulders, and probably down my back. Another thing, I was laying down on a cape. I could only see the black inside, but I didn't have to see the outside to know it was white.

This couldn't be happening. With a shaky breath, I reached up and touched my hair or rather fire. With a hiss of pain, I pulled my hand back and cradled it against my chest. With my other hand, I opened my mouth and felt where my Canines should have been, but instead I felt long sharp fangs and a long forked tongue as well. No, please don't let my true for look like _him_. Snatching the gun out of my mom's hand and looking at the reflection in the shiny metal that confirmed my fears. Pale bluish-green skin, white flames for hair, and blood red eyes.

"No," It came out quieter than a whisper. "No, No, NO!" I roared at the top of my lungs, leaping to my feet and threw the gun as hard as I could against a nearby wall, making it shatter on impact. "Look what you've done to me." Tears stung at my eyes as I turned around and glowed at my parents. My parents jumped back and grabbed weapons off a table, firing without a second thought.

I threw my arms up in front of my face to help shield myself from the burning pain that was about to come, but it never did. All that I felt was the blast making contact with my chest and pushing me back softly into the wall. I blinked in surprise and looked down at the point where they had shot me. There was nothing there except for a splotch of dust that I whipped away with a brush of my fingers.

"I'll ask you one last time Phantom, Where. Is. My. SON!" I looked up at him and through my tears saw red. He fired another shot at me and this time I smacked it away with the back of my hand. Mom and dad's faces paled, they were scared. I bared my fangs and growled, they backed up out of fear as I stepped towards them.

How could they do this to me? Even when they saw me become phantom, they still wanted to shoot at me.

"Danny don't." Sam stepped in front of me, spreading her arms out wide to block my path. "It's not their fault Danny; they didn't mean to hurt you, so there's no reason to hurt them."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Are you not seeing me right now?" I didn't mean to shout, but I was a little upset at the fact that I was currently the spinning image of Dan Phantom. "It's completely their fault Sam, because they were to god damn blinded by their prejudges theories to realize that their own son was half ghost, I am stuck like this, FOREVER." Sam shrank back. I took a few deep breaths and shaky before continuing, in a calmer tone this time. "So why shouldn't I hurt them Sam?" I held up my right fist and let it glow brightly with spectral energy.

"Now, now little badger, let's not do anything hasty, shall we?" Vlad said, finally coming forward and leaning closely. "Listen Daniel, do anything you want to your father, but your mother is under my protection and if you try to hurt her, my response will be a violent." He said, his eyes turning red for half a second.

"And Just how are you going to do that, _Masters_?" I put emphasis on the last word to remind him that he was in his human form.

"I am still far more powerful than you are Daniel and I can still defeat you." His voice was quiet enough so that only me and Sam could hear him, but still have that 'do as I say or die' edge in it. I turned to face him squarely.

"Care to prove that?" I was positive I could take Vlad in my current state. Thanks to my little trip to the future, I knew I was stronger than Vlad. "Face it Vlad, I was catching up to your power level when I was in my normal ghost form and now that I'm in my pure form, you don't stand a chance." Vlad growled at me in a way only ghosts can.

I know I should've been scared, that I shouldn't be doing something as stupid at taking on Vlad, but I didn't care anymore. I was tired of constantly taking crap from everybody and getting nothing in return except for cuts, burns, bruises, broken bones, and now I'm the spinning image of my evil future self. Everyone has to draw the line somewhere and I chose here.

"Try it." He said and with how I felt, that was all the provoking I needed.

I grabbed him by the front of his suit and spun around, throwing him into a wall. His head made a loud cracking sound as it made contact with the wall; he dropped behind a pile of boxes, probably dazed. Another blast from my parents' blaster made contact with my side and dissipated harmlessly. I turned around and felt another blast hit me, this time it was square on the face.

"Still willing to shoot at me, even though you know I'm your son?" My parents glanced at each other and that was all the opening I needed. In a blur, I shot forward and grabbed both of their necks. They dropped their weapons and tried to free themselves from my grasp. They struggled for each breath, until a pink ecto-blast hit me in the side of the head and forced me to let go.

I hissed out in anger more than pain, turning around to see Vlad in his ghost form with his hands still smoking pink vapour. For a few seconds nothing happened. Vlad and I just stared each other down. I grinned darkly and it was on. Vlad charged at me and fired a bolt of energy. I blocked it with an ecto-mirror and the attack bounced back towards Vlad. He dodged the bolt, but in doing so he didn't have time to see me as I flew forward and slammed my fist into his jaw. Vlad slammed into the wall again, but this time I sent a volley of Plasma-rays and ecto-spheres at him making him disappear in a cloud of smoke.

The smoke settled for a few seconds before Vlad came charging out and blasted my with a powerful shot to the stomach. The surprise shot knocked the wind out and pushed me back, but I recovered in a second and countered with an ice beam. Vlad made a giant shield of energy, fortunately now that I was at my strongest, my attack was strong enough to completely encase his shield so he couldn't retract the energy. I was starting to come down off of my furry high and think more clearly. The shield didn't even slow Vlad down as he fired another plasma-ray through the shield and straight at me. I dodged it, by using a power I had once see Dan use, by turning my body into a vapour and letting the blast sail right through my body.

I changed back and saw Vlad was getting really angry. "Enough games," Vlad roared. "Let's finish this." He said and split himself into six.

"I agree," I said and started to charge my ghostly wail, letting the power build up this time before I released it. Vlad and his duplicates charged at me and I unleashed my wail. Man I thought it was powerful before, it punched through four brick walls and Vlad was blown so far back to the point where I couldn't even see him anymore. I ended the wail, surprised that not only was I still in ghost form, but even after the massive amount of power I just used, I only felt a little tired.

Everyone stared at me, waiting to see what I'd do next. Truthfully I didn't know what to do. Sam and Tucker were staring at me, afraid. Mom and dad kept looking at me, then to the holes in the wall that my ghostly wail had made, and then back to me again. But that was it, all of my anger was gone, and there was nothing left to distract me from the crushing reality. I was Dan, the monster that would kill millions of innocent people, destroy families and enjoy it. I couldn't help it anymore; my knees gave out from under me as I started to cry. It wasn't really crying, just a few dry sobs coming from my chest as tears ran down my cheeks. I barely noticed two black rings form around me and change me from Dan to Danny.

Everyone continued to stare at me, waiting to see what I was going to do next. I didn't know what to do; I was scared, frustrated, angry, and sad. So I did what my instincts told me. Run. I brought up the black rings around my body as I pushed myself up and headed for the hole in walls. The black rings finished changing me into Dan and dissipated, before I jumped through the wall and took off. It felt like hours, but really it was only five or ten minutes, before my strength left me, and I landed softly on the ground.

I slumped down against a tree and cried. Where could I go now? Mom and dad would never accept me for being a half ghost, Tucker and Sam's parents probably won't let me go anywhere near their children after that little outburst on stage. Hours ticked by and the sun got lower and lower. Soon it would be night time and I could go back into town, grab a few things, say goodbye to my friends and Jazz, and then slip into the ghost-zone, then go to the far frozen for help. Ok, I'll admit that it's not the greatest plan on earth, but a bad plan is better than no plan.

The sun set and I waited an extra hour before taking off into the sky. I gotta say, one upside to this whole situation is that my powers have gotten a lot stronger than they used to be. I must have been going over a hundred and eighty miles an hour and I wasn't even close to breaking a sweat. Amity Park came into sight. I let off the speed and turned invisible, that way no one would see me.

My first stop was at Sam's house, I knocked quietly on the window and waited, but Sam didn't come. I turned intangible and floated through, keeping a hand over my eyes so I wouldn't have a repeat of the last time I entered on my own accord. Though I have to say, seeing Sam in nothing but a bra and panties will always be my favourite memory.

"Sam, are you in here?" I said, slowly taking my hand off of my face to look around. The bedroom was completely empty. I checked the whole house and couldn't find any traces of my Goth crush. "Ok, calm down Fenton, she's probably just over at Tucker's or something." I fazed through the ceiling and took off full speed to Tucker's house, which literally only took twenty seconds. I didn't bother knocking this time and fazed right in, only to find that the house was completely empty. "What the hell is going on?" fear was beginning to grip at my gut, making my normally slow beating heart thump loudly in my chest. There was only one other place they could be, Fenton works. I took off fast, heading towards the all too familiar building.

When I arrived, I fazed into my room. I wonder if I can even call it my room anymore, I'm probably never going to get to use it again. I quickly changed back to human and turned invisible, using my power to float an inch off the ground.

"I-I just don't understand it. How could Danny be half ghost? It's physically impossible for something to be dead and alive at the same time." Mom's frustrated voice came from downstairs. I floated out of my room to see what was going on.

Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Sam's parents, and Tucker's parents were all gathered around in the living room. Jazz, Sam and Tucker were sitting on one side of the table with the adults on the other side. Mom was in tears with dad's arms wrapped around her for comfort, dad's face was so pale I could've mistaken him for a ghost. The other parents were shocked speechless.

"So, Danny was phantom all this time? Even on stage when we shot at him?" Dad asked. Sam and Tucker nodded. "Oh god Maddie what have we done?" Dad tightened his grip on mom and she started crying harder.

It hurt to see them crying because of me. I had attacked them just because I was angry. What I was about to do next would either fix things or make them a whole lot worse. I took in a breath and prayed, to whatever god that would listen to a freak like me, for the ladder. "It's not your fault; you didn't know it was me." Everyone in the room looked up. They looked everywhere, but couldn't see me. Well except for Sam who was looking straight into my eyes. I tried to move to the side, then back, but her eyes fallowed me ever where I went. "I find it very disturbing how you can always make eye contact with me, even when I'm invisible, floating and moving around." Sam smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to come back Danny. We were really worried about you." Everyone's eyes fallowed to where Sam's until they fell on me or at least where I should be.

"Danny, are you really here?" Mom asked, getting up from her spot on the couch and walking in my direction.

I was so nervous, something in the far back of my mind told me to fly, fly and get as far away from here as ghostly possible, but I pushed it back and put a brave face on. Slowly, my invisibility flickered and I became visible again. Mom gasped softly and I waited, waited for the screaming, the insults, the gun shots to go off as my parents attacked me, but they never did.

"Oh Danny," My mother cried and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh my poor baby boy, how I could I let this happen to you?" Dad also jumped up from his spot on the couch and joined the hug.

"Son, can you ever forgive us for what we've done?" I looked at dad and saw tears threatening to fall.

"Of course I can, like I said; you didn't know it was me."

"But we should have known." Mom said, breaking away from the hug. "We're your parents; we're supposed to be able to figure these kinds of things out when it comes to you and Jazz."

"Its fine mom, it's all over and done with now." I said, waving my hand.

"Good," They both said in unison.

"But we still have a few questions we want answered." Mom said.

"Now Maddie, Danny can answer those questions for us later." Dad said, then turned to me. "Son, is there anything we can do to help make this up to you?" I smiled and thought about all the things I could get out of this, new video games, movies, possibly a T.V in my room, and then something came to me and I knew exactly what I wanted.

"Uh, mom, dad, you guys have a lot of money right?"

"Yes Danny, and we'll have even more as soon as the ecto-weapons go on for sale." Mom stopped dead when she realized what she said.

"It's fine, those can't hurt me now, so, um..." I was so nervous. This was asking a lot out of them, even though they promised me anything. "How... how would you and dad feel about having a third child?"

Three days later.

Well, it was finally time to go back to school. Sam's parents had almost brought back the restraining on me, until I shot them a red eyed glare coupled together with my new fangs and forked tongue. We managed to track Dani down to a couple towns over. She didn't recognize me at first, not surprising given my new from and delivered a, stronger than you think a twelve year old half ghost girl could deliver, right punch to my face. I convinced her I was me by transforming back into my human form. I explained my offer and she took it without hesitation and I ended up carrying her all the way home.

But now it was the dreaded day I had to go back to school. Hopefully everyone thought it was some kind of trick, or that Phantom was just pretending to be me. Fools hope I know, but a guy can dream, can't he?

I stepped into the school nervously. Sam and Tucker were close by my side as every pair of eyes in the room swivelled in my direction. The whispering wasn't helping me at all. "Guys, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I whispered.

"Danny relax, if anything goes wrong you can just go ghost and fly out of here." Sam whispered reassuringly, also making sure to be quiet so no one heard the 'going ghost' part.

"I don't like that option. I still haven't gotten used to my new appearance." I shuttered, remembering what I looked like now.

We were doing pretty good so far. I managed to get though my first and second periods without any trouble. But then came lunch. "Hey Fenton," Dash said arrogantly, walking up to my table and did his best to look intimidating. That would have worked, had I not already faced things ten times his size. "I got an F on my history test, so I'm going to take it out on your face."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? Dash, did you not see what happened on stage last week?" Dash scoffed.

"No way that could've been real, I'm not the smartest guy ever, but I know it's impossible for something to be dead and alive at the same time. Now prepare to get beaten."

He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. Oh well, can't say I didn't warn him. I reached inside of myself for the familiar cold sensation that always rested in the pit of my stomach and brought it out. The black ring formed around my waist and split apart to reveal my ghost form. Everyone in the room gasped in shock as I easily wrenched Dash's hand off my shirt and floated the both of us high off the ground.

"Think it's a trick now Dash? Or do I have to drop you to get my point across?" Is it wrong to say I was enjoying this? Because I was really enjoying this, like really, _REALLY _enjoying this.

"No, please don't hurt me." Dash sobbed like a little girl.

I floated us both back down and threw him on a table. "Good, now get lost," I barked harshly. Dash ran faster than I ever saw him run, out the exit. I turned back to human and sat back down at my table. "Well, that's one less thing I'll have to worry about from now on."

Last period of the day thirty minutes left till the bell, you would think that nothing could possibly happen right? Wrong. Just as Mr. Lancer told us our homework for the night, a girl's ear splitting scream came from the hall, and it was getting louder. Suddenly Dani burst through my classroom door and jumped straight into my lap.

"Dani, what's wrong." I was in immediate panic mode. I may have only met Danielle a couple of times in my life, but I'll be damned the day I let anyone hurt my little sister.

"Its mom and dad, they..." Danielle trailed off as mom and dad appeared in the doorway. "No, don't let them get me Danny." She said and fisted my shirt with her small hands.

"What's going on here?" I said, wrapping my arms protectively around Dani and shooting my parents a glare.

"I'd like to know that as well." Mr. Lancer said as he stood up from his desk. "First off, who is this girl Mr. Fenton?"

I sighed. "Mr. Lancer this is my little sister Danielle, Danielle this is my Teacher Mr. Lancer. Now what's this all about?" I said, turning my focus back to my parents.

"We were just taking her to get a simple flu shot, that's it." Mom said. I swear to god I felt my eye twitch.

"Don't make me go Danny." Danielle whimpered softly.

"Dani it'll be fine, it's a painless shot you have to get so you won't get sick."

"No." She shouted. "I don't want to go." She whined. All the girls in the room (even Sam) awed.

I groaned and banged my fist against my head. I so did not need this right now. "What if I go with you? Will that help at all?"

"Well, maybe a little."

"Alright, Mr. Lancer may I go?" Mr. Lancer nodded and I scooped Danielle into my arms as I stood up.

"I love you Danny." Danielle said in a cutesy fashion, making everyone aw again.

"Ya ya," was all I said as I carried her out the door.

Mom signed me out at the attendance office and we pilled in the R.V. Dani sat in my lap the whole way. She was really... clingy I guess would be the best word to describe it, towards me. She always liked to be around me, she was either sitting in my lap or right next to me whenever she could be, she's found an excuse to sleep in my bed with me for the past three nights that she's been here, twice it was a nightmare about Vlad and the other time we just fell asleep on the bed while watching a movie. Not that I minded at all. I promised to protect Dani always and having her close by all the time just made me feel calmer on the inside. Anyways, after Danielle got her shots, I ended up carrying her back into our room. She was bunking with me until we finished redecorating the guest bedroom. I set her down on her bed, and then flopped down on my own.

Just when everything seemed peaceful, a blue wisp of air came from both mine and Dani's mouths. "I'll get it; you just rest and let the shot settle for a few more minutes." Dani murmured her thanks and I brought up the black rings. When the transformation was done, I grabbed the thermoses off my night stand and flew out through the window.

Yep, life goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

I love sleep. I rarely ever get to sleep like this, what with fighting ghosts, studying to make up for lost work, and hanging out with Sam, Tucker, and now Dani, so I take my sleep when I can get it. It was two in the morning and for once ghost had decided to give me a break. You would think that, because I'm more than fifty times stronger than I was before, (We checked the day after we found Dani) they would give me a break. The answer to that question would be no, in fact they've probably been coming around even more to challenge me in the past few days since it happened. Oh well, I really don't think I could go back to being a regular teenager anymore, too boring. Anyways getting back to the sleep thing, if I'm right I should be woken up in about three, two, one.

"Um... Danny?" Danielle's soft voice called me out of my slumber. Without even opening my eyes I lifted up my arm as well as the blanket so Danielle could crawl in, and she did, quickly curling her small form up against mine. I wrapped the blanket around us again and kissed the back of my little sister's head. "I'm sorry for waking you up again Danny." She mumbled.

"It's fine Dani." I said tightened my grip on her.

"No it's not fine." She sighed. "I'm twelve, I should at least be able to sleep in my own bed for one night, especially when you're sleeping in the same room."

"That's just it Danielle, you're not twelve you're one and when you're scared at night you seek comfort with me, because you haven't been alive long enough to know what else to do. Besides, I don't mind at all." I said sternly, but comfortingly. "Now let's get some sleep, before some Jackass ghost decides to ruin it for us." I laughed and she laughed too.

"Thanks Danny, you're the best big brother in the world." She said.

"And you're the best little sister in the world." I said right back. "Now go to sleep." Dani sighed and cuddled closer to me.

It's been such a hectic week. We were still converting a room in the house to be Danielle's room. We had also registered her power level; the short version is that it needs to be improved before she's ready to take on ghosts alone. We not only checked out Dani's powers, but mine as well. Like I said before I'm over fifty times stronger than I was and I've also discovered at least eight new powers. The list so far is;

Teleportation.

A ghostly smoke form.

I can make solid objects out of energy now (my favourite is shaping it around my hands to make them look twice as big with long sharp claws where my fingers should be).

I'm working on telekinesis.

I'm also working on being able to make my own ghost portals.

I can sense which direction a ghost is coming from.

One of my favourites is the ability to drain energy from my opponents if I can manage to get close enough to them for long enough as well as give extra energy to Danielle when she needs it.

Last but not least is my new elemental power. I can steal electrons from the air around me and fire them out as a bolt of lightning and I'm testing the theory of calling it down from the sky.

Dani was quickly falling asleep now that she was here with me. I could feel the rise and fall of her chest slowing, becoming more peaceful as she drifted off into dreamland. I sighed and let myself start to slip away into the same state. I normally didn't have nightmares anymore, since the main causes of my nightmares was no longer a possibility, but tonight I had a nightmare, worse than any other nightmare I had had before.

00000000000000

The first thing that I noticed about my dream was that I was in ghost from and felt completely exhausted. I looked up and saw a forest or what used to be a forest. Everything peace of plant life within a mile had been reduced to ashes or was still on fire, there was the remains of what looked like tanks, jeeps, helicopters, even a few jets, I couldn't really tell because they looked like nothing more than scrap heaps of metal now. Obviously a big fight had happened here and whoever had all the machines lost.

"What the hell happened here?" I whispered, sitting down and expecting to feel hard earth beneath me. Instead of that, the ground was soft and when I looked down, I saw that I was sitting on a body. I screamed, I'm big enough to admit that, but wouldn't you scream too if you had just discovered a body, much less sat on it.

Now that I can see the body though, a lot of questions were answered. "The Guys in White, well that explains a few things." Ok, so now I know where the tanks, helicopters, and jets came from. But that leaves the question of who they were fighting. Whoever it was must have been incredibly powerful.

Undergrowth? No, all the plant life is gone.

Vortex? No, not him either, even he would be overwhelmed.

Nocturne? No, he's weak as hell in the real world. **(A/N: Danny doesn't know he's dreaming.)**

Pariah Dark? Maybe last year, but ever since the Guys in white got actual government funding, their weapons pack a massive punch and even the ghost king couldn't stand up against all of the Guys in White at once. Even with the ring of rage and the crown of fire.

Damn it all. This is getting me nowhere, the only ghost I know that was stronger than Pariah Dark was... Dan Phantom. I stared at my hand, then the devastation around me. I couldn't possibly be this powerful, sure I was technically stronger than Pariah Dark, but I barely knew how to use half of it and I probably won't know how to for another few years. Dan had ten years of experience with this power. But just to be sure though. I pulled my hand back and summoned all the energy I could. When I knew I couldn't make my attack anymore powerful, I punched forward and unleashed the pent up energy.

Oh. My. God. The trench that the blast created must have been over forty feet deep and the ecto-wave it's self must have gone for over two hundred yards, before exploding. The explosion was so bright I had to shield my eyes with my cape. When I looked back, there was a mushroom cloud climbing into the air. I just stood there for a good few minutes, both awed and horrified at how much power I really had.

Suddenly an awful scream tore through the silence, making my slow beating heart race.

I fallowed the sound to a giant crater. What I found inside of it will haunt me till the day I die, because what was lying in the hole was Danielle lying in a pool of her own ecto-plasm that had drained out of the most gruesome looking wound I had ever seen on her chest.

She saw me and reached an arm out pleadingly. "Help me Danny."

00000000000

I gasped and shot straight up into a sitting position, gasping for breath. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard I thought it was going to explode.

"Danny, what's wrong." Danielle said, already out of the bed and in mid transformation.

I untangled myself from the sheets and swept her up into the biggest hug ever. "Oh Dani, I'm so glad you're ok." I didn't register Dani's gasps of pain as I crushed her, until.

"Danny stop, you're gonna break me in half." She choked, desperate for air.

"Sorry," I apologized. I loosened my grip, but didn't let her go. "I just had a horrible nightmare, that's all." I murmured. I held her like that for a few more minutes. She had tried to hug me back, but her small arms couldn't even reach all the way around my back. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

00000000

"Are you sure you want to do this Dani? High school isn't an easy place." I said as me, Dani, Sam and Tucker stood outside the doors of Casper High.

"For the last time, yes Danny, I'm sure I can handle it." Danielle cried, causing a few heads to turn in our direction.

"Danny relax," Sam said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine; she is your clone after all."

"Ya dude, have some confidence in her." Tucker added.

"I have plenty of confidence in her Tucker; it's just that there are a lot of people here who wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of her." I said, giving his friend a small glare.

"Ok, can we please stop talking like I'm not here?" Dani said irritably. All three of us turned to look at our new group member, who was giving us all a hard glare.

"Sorry Danielle, it's just that I'm worried about you, because you've never gone to school before." I said, kneeling down to eye level with her.

"Danny you don't have to worry about me, if I can survive out on the streets, I can survive a few hours in a class room with a bunch of lazy teenagers." Danielle huffed and crossed her arms.

I opened his mouth to say more, but before he could say a word, the warning bell rang. The four of us quickly shuffled inside and headed to our first classes. Tucker had Math, while the rest of us had art. It was Sam who had convinced me to take this class in the first place, saying that it would be a great way to channel some of my stress. Speaking of Sam, I was currently staring shamelessly at her, the way she elegantly worked away at her canvas, how her hair framed her face perfectly, the sparkle in her beautiful violet eyes.

"Eyes on your art work Danny, not on the girl." Mr. Howl, the art teacher, whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I jumped lightly and blushed, knowing I had been caught staring at Sam.

"Ya Danny, you can ogle Sam after your work is done." Danielle teased, causing me to blush even more.

"I wasn't ogling her." I nearly shouted. My face must have been so red right now. I sent a rush of ice energy to my face in an in vain attempt to cool it down.

"You must be Danielle," Mr. Howl said, turning towards her and smiling politely. "Mr. Lancer informed me that you would be joining my class."

"Yep, as of September 21st, I am officially Danielle Jane Fenton, call me Dani though." Dani said.

Mr. Howl opened his mouth to say something else, but he was cut off by the loud roar of helicopters. Everyone looked around confused, but before anyone could do anything, the door busted open and dozens of Guys in White agents streamed into the class, all of them training their weapons on me and Danielle.

"What's this all about?" Mr. Howl shouted, stepping forward, but backed up quickly when one of the agents pointed his weapon at him.

"I believe we can provide an explanation." The agents parted to revile agent O and agent K.

"Daniel and Danielle Fenton A.K.A Danny and Dani Phantom, you are here by placed under arrest by law of the anti-ecto act." Agent K said.

"And if any of you try to interfere, then you'll be placed arrested for treason." Agent O finished.

Everyone backed up, well except for Sam. "Hang on, Danny and Danielle are only half ghost, you have no grounds to arrest them." Ah, that's my Sammy for ya... oh god, did I just say 'My Sammy'? Good thing I didn't say that out loud or Sam would have killed me. Both for calling her mine and Sammy.

"Maybe you should read the bill before you try to lecture us on it. The bill clearly states that any Ecto-plasmic entity in the human realm is to be subjected to immediate arrest and painful experiments." Agent O said with a wicked smile written across his face.

"Now are you going to come quietly or are we going to do this the hard way?" agent K said, pulling out a big gun.

I gulped and clenched my fists. Even with all the new weapons they weren't strong enough to hurt me bad, but Dani and the other students were a different story. My eyes darted around the room, searching for a way to get out of here without setting off these trigger happy psychos. Then it hit me.

"If you want us so bad, then come and get us." I shouted, grabbing Danielle's arm and teleporting away. "Ok, I am so going to have to work on that power." I said, stumbling a bit before falling. We were in an ally way I often used to hide in when I needed to change.

"And teach me how to do it as well." Dani said, while leaning against a brick wall for support. I shook my head clear and got right into serious mode.

"Danielle, listen to me very carefully. I need you to go back to the house and go into the ghost zone, and then head to the far frozen. They'll keep you safe until I can deal with these guys." The shocked look on her face could only mean one thing.

"What? And leave you to deal with these guys all alone? I don't think so. I'm staying." I could tell from the look in her eyes that she wasn't going to back down on this, but neither am I.

"No Dani, you're not. I just got you back and I am not going to lose you again." I knelt down and hugged her tightly. "Now go and keep invisible so they don't see you." She nodded quickly and changed into her ghost from. With another quick glance, she was off, leaving me alone. I swallowed nervously and took on my own ghost form. I just hope that I'm not wrong.

**and there you have it. if you have any questions, comments, or see any spelling errors, write a review and i will try and answer you question.**

**Next up, the ultimate clash between the Guys in White and the new Dan Phantom.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Ok, fair warning to everyone, this isn't the fight scene between the GiW and Danny. I would have made it one sollid chapter, but i felt like such an ass for not updating in a while so I figured I'd make this a chapter and post it for those of you who are still reading this.

* * *

I flew back to the school as fast as I could. Teleporting took a lot of power and always left me feeling groggy. But that doesn't matter, I have to get Sam and Tucker out of there before the stooges in White started questioning them. Knowing them, they'll do anything to get what they want, even if that means turning to torture and I can't let them do that to my Sam. Ah, damn it. Why do I keep doing that?

I stopped short when Casper high came into view. My eyes at what I saw. There were at least twenty tanks. I could see over a hundred and fifty Guys in White carrying very big guns. Forty jeeps and last but not least, fifteen helicopters hovering around the school.

"Damn it." I cursed quietly, turning invisible. I suppressed my ecto-signature as I flew closer. Getting by them was easy. These guys weren't really good ghost hunters at all. They had no instincts when it came to ghosts, their technology did everything, and they'd be nothing without it. I floated past the idiots in white quietly and quickly phased into the art room. I scanned the room, but no Sam. She must be trying to escape. "Damn that girl." I muttered.

She could be anywhere by now, it's amazing how she gets anywhere in those big boots. I flew through the halls, until I heard the familiar clunking of Sam's combat boots. Suddenly, Sam came charging around the corner and ran past me fallowed by two guys in white agents. I flew after her. As soon as she turned another corner, I grabbed her, covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream, and flew her into a janitor's closet only a few feet away. Sam took my hand away from her mouth and was about to say something, but the sound of the two Guys in White agents prompted her to keep quiet.

The doorknob rattled and we both jumped, unconsciously clutching each other closely. "What are you doing?" One of the agents shouted. "The door is locked, there's no way she could have gotten in there." I could barely make out the other guy agreeing, but they ran off a second later.

Sam and I both let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Danny, I thought for sure that they were going to catch me." Sam said, looking up at me.

"No problem Sam." Ok, this may not have been my smartest plan ever. Why you might ask? Well let's look at the current situation. I'm in a small enclosed space where no one can accidently burst in on me. The girl I've been crushing on almost all my life is pressed up tight against me. Speaking of said girl, I realized she was staring at me. "Is everything ok Sam?"

"Uh, y-ya, everything's fine Danny." She said and turned her head away from me.

I frowned in confusion; it wasn't like Sam to be shy. That's when I remember I was still in my ghost form. Of course, she's not acting shy; she's probably scared because I look so much like _him_. I summoned the black rings to change me back into human form. Once it was done I smiled at her, hoping to make her a bit more comfortable, despite the situation.

Sam looked up a bit shocked, but wasn't complaining. I really don't know what happened, but once Sam looked into my eyes, it was like a spell was placed over me and I began to move my face closer to her. I figured Sam would slap me and go on some huge rant about how men were all the same, but neither came. Instead it seemed like Sam was leaning in too. We were so close; I could feel her breath hot against my face, our lips almost touching until.

"Sir, no sign of the ghost boy or ghost girl sir." A voice said from right outside the door.

"Damn, he could be anywhere by now. Take the student into custody for questioning; I'm sure they'll talk with the right...Persuasion." Both of them laughed harshly and walked away.

"Oh no," I said quietly. "Come on Sam, I've got to get you Tucker and jazz out of here." I turned the both of us intangible and invisible, before we stepped out into the hall. It didn't take long to find Tucker and Jazz, they were both all too happy to get out of there and away from those psychopaths.

"So what's the plan Danny?" Jazz asked the second we were clear of the school.

"Well, there's too many of them to fight all at once, so after I get you guys to the Far-Frozen-"

"**What?"** Sam, Tucker, and Jazz screeched. I lost my ability to fly for a second and dropped out of the air before I regained control quickly.

"Guy's that hurt." I whined.

"If you think we're just going to leave so you can fight the guy's in White on your own, then you're sadly mistaken." Sam growled.

I sighed and set us all down on a flat rooftop. "Guys listen; they have their entire division here just to find me. You guys may have been able to take out a few agents when they come one at a time, but now they're armed with very big weapons, tanks, jeeps, and probably a whole bunch of other shit that we don't even know about." They all still gave me defiant glares. "Glare at me all you want, I'm not letting any of you try to help me, it's too dangerous."

More defiant glares. "We aren't going anywhere dude." Tucker said firmly.

"I was afraid you would say something like that." I sighed again as I sent three duplicates to sneak up invisibly behind them and grab them tightly. "I can't let you get involved." I said, before sending my duplicates off to Fenton works. Even though I can't hear them, I know that they're shouting curses at my duplicates right now.

* * *

I was back at the school now, staring down at the many Guys in White that were running around, working various machines and so on, from a nearby rooftop. How in hell I'm I going to do this? They have an army that could take down the ghost king. Even with the massive increase in power I got from my true form, I'd get completely slaughtered by these guys.

I leaned over the edge again, looking down and tried to come up with a plan.

"Maybe if I can surprise them and destroy enough of their cars before they can shoot me I can stack the odds more in my favour." A stupid plan, I know, but just then the doors to the school flew open and out stepped about a dozen students escorted by a few Guys in White.

I could recognize a few faces in the small crowd, Dash, Star, Paulina, Mikey, Kwan, Valerie. All of them looked nervous as hell as they were led towards another car, so nervous in fact that Mikey ended up tripping and falling flat on his face. Normally that would have funny, but what happened next wasn't. One of the Guys in White walked over and ordered Mikey to stand up. When he didn't get up fast enough, he kicked him in the stomach then snapped a pair of hand cuffs around his wrists.

"You're under arrest." He said as he dragged Mikey to the car. At first I thought I had heard him wrong, but I was quickly proven wrong.

"F-for what? I didn't do anything."

"For failure to cooperate." The agent looked down at him and smiled cruelly. "They'll eat you alive in Juvenile." Ok that's it; I've had enough of these power crazed assholes.

With a roar, I jumped off the roof and dive bombed at the agent holding Mikey, slamming my fist into his jaw so hard his jaw shattered like it was made of glass. He didn't even hit the ground before I grabbed the front of his suit and threw him into the other agent. By now the other agents had seen me and were grabbing weapons.

"Run," I shouted to the other students. They had no problem following my command as they scrambled for safety. I shot a small beam at Mikey's handcuffs and split them apart, then turned back to the Guys in White to receive a shot to my chest.

I grunted as the bean pushed me back into the school wall. My chest stung a lot, but once again the durability my ghost fighting had given me paid off as I was easily able to shake it off and get back in the fight. The next minute of the fight was nothing but dodging their shots. There was too many of them and not enough time to throw up a shield. Then I spotted something that made my eyes widen in horror. Some of the Guys in White had gotten into one of the tanks surrounding the school and were taking aim at me. It would prove to be my downfall as it had managed to distract me for a split second, just enough time for one of those idiots to get a lucky shot and knock me down. When I recovered, the tank's barrel was aimed straight at me.

"DANNY!" I heard a familiar voice shout accompanied by... a ghostly wail.

People, cars, and tanks were swept away as the green sound waves collided with them. I covered my pointed ears and looked to the source of the wail and sure enough, I saw Danielle in her ghost form, putting all the power she could into her wail. Dani's attack ended a few seconds later and she collapsed to the ground, transforming from Dani Phantom to Dani Fenton.

I rushed to her side, using my energy transferring powers to flood ecto-energy into her. She stood up shakily, but shook it off and transformed back into her ghost form.

"Danielle Jane Fenton!" I scolded. "What the hell were you thinking coming back here? You could have been killed." Dani recoiled in shock, but quickly regained her composure and snapped back at me.

"Excuse me? I just saved your butt from being blown up and you're angry with me?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but the whine of ecto-weapons powering up cut me off. The Guys in White it seems, weren't interested in watching a sibling battle. I just barely managed to throw up a shield in time. But the weapons were too strong. The teleporting, dodging, and re-energizing Dani were beginning to take its toll and I was starting to slow down.

"Run Dani,"

"I have a better idea." She yelled. Quicker than I could process, Dani tackled me and fazed us straight through the ground. We resurfaced behind the school and took a minute to catch our breath "You ok Danny?" She huffed.

"Ya," I replied, equally breathless. "Good thinking by the way, fazing us through the ground and all."

"Thanks, I learned from the best."

"Dani, just because you saved me d-"

"Twice," She said, cutting me off.

I growled in frustration slightly. "Fine, just because you saved me_ twice_ doesn't mean you're off the hook for disobeying me." Dani didn't like that judging from the scowl she was giving me.

"You're not dad, besides you needed me." She huffed and crossed her arms. She was right, I'm big enough to admit that. "Do you think we should move? I mean it doesn't take a genius to figure out that we just went behind the school."

"You're talking about the Guys in White, we're completely fine." I laughed. "I once managed to lose them by fazing into a rock." We both laughed, until a dozen GiW busted through the back door and charged towards us. "But then again, I've been wrong before." I said as we shot into the sky.

We skilfully dodged the plasma-rays shot at us. "Head for the forest, we can lose them in the trees." I almost froze. The vision of a bloody and almost lifeless Danielle from my dream came back to me. I can't let her get hurt.

I snapped to and saw that Dani had already shot off like a rocket. I raced to catch up with her. She was fast, defiantly faster than I was in my old form. The Guys in White were right behind us and firing like mad. I was flying directly behind Danielle, that way if anything came her way I'd be the one to take the hit, which I did, about twelve times now. If it wasn't for my jumpsuit I probably wouldn't have any skin left on my back.

The Guys in White were falling far behind now and for a second I thought we were going to lose them, but from seemingly nowhere a helicopter appeared in front of us. Did I mention it was armed with mini-guns and rocket launchers? Because it was. We tried to turn around, but the ground units had caught up with us and were blocking our path. We were trapped, no time to make a ghost portal, couldn't go intangible, invisibility was useless with their scanners, and a using a ghostly wail as powerful as mine so close would mean running the risk of killing Dani, and her new ghostly wail wasn't nearly powerful enough.

"Fire" Someone yelled. On his command, they did just as he asked and fired everything they had at us.

As a last ditch effort, I threw up a shield all around me and Dani, but it wouldn't hold for long. I was too tired. My body was trembling and my vision was starting to go blurry. Finally, one last shot from a tank managed to crack through my shield. I had only enough time to watch in horror as the shot came and Dani throw herself in its path.

For as long as I live, I will never be able to forget the soul shattering scream that came from Danielle's mouth. It was like the essence of fear and agony had manifested itself inside her voice.

We made contact with the ground hard, making a cleaner. I landed first then Dani landed right on top of me. The pain didn't even occur to me as I cradled my little sister in my arms. Ecto-plasm was flowing from the gash in her chest; her eyes were glazed over as the sheer pain sent her into unconsciousness. Not even super accelerated healing would save her. She needs a doctor and fast. I covered her wound with a thin layer of ice too stop the bleeding then formed a portal to the ghost-zone.

I just hope they can save her.

* * *

**Ok, next chapter will be the epic clash between the GiW and the new Dan Phantom and if it isn't, then I give all of you permission to hunt me down and kill me painfully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES, finally I have managed to right this freaking scene. You would not believe how hard it was to write this. I'm still fairly new at this writing game and I couldn't find any fight scenes like this in other fan fictions to help me out.**

**But enough of my pointless rabbling**

The ghost-zone turned into a blur as I flew with all my strength to the Far-Frozen. I had to get Danielle help, I couldn't let her die. A violent shiver that shook her made me look down. I don't know if it was from the ice or from the pain, but regardless it made me tighten my grip on her and kiss her forehead. I'm so useless. She's been living with me for less than a week and she's been hurt so bad she could... No, I can't think about that. She _will_ make it through this, even if I have to sign my own death warrant to make it happen.

I increased my speed and pushed forward. Most ghosts managed to get out of my way in time; others just got a nasty plasma-ray to make them move. Danielle shivered again, making me tighten my grip even more. "Don't worry Dani, we're almost there." She whimpered softly. It reminded me of when we had first found her.

_Flashback_

_I flew over a small town, invisibly scanning the ground for my clone._

"_Any sign of her Danny?" Jazz asked me over the Fenton phones._

"_No, not yet." I replied._

"_Danny, maybe we should call it a night and try looking for her tomorrow?" Mom asked. "It'll give you a chance to explain who this mystery girl is to us." She said. It was obvious that mom wasn't happy about me keeping her in the dark about Danielle's identity. She could be as nosey as Jazz sometimes._

_I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "I told you I can't, the news report Tucker found about her was over a week old, and she could easily fly off at any time. She really means a lot to me and I don't want to lose her because I decided to turn in early."_

"_Does she mean as much Sam to you?" I stopped in mid air at Jazz's question. She was one of the few people I had openly told about my crush on Sam._

"_Not in the same way, but ya, I do love her as much as I love Sam." I finally answered and continued flying._

_Jazz sighed heavily. "Danny I wish you would tell Sam how you feel, because A; I want what's best for you and keeping this emotional stress pent up isn't healthy, B; I want to collect my two hundred bucks from Tucker, and C; I want Sam to be my sister in law some day."_

_I lost control of my flying powers for a second after Jazz said the last part and fell a good twenty feet before recovering. "Jazz! You bet on me and Sam." I yelled, choosing to ignore the last part all together._

"_Well, mom and dad did it too." She said. _

_I was completely dumbfounded. My family was betting on whether or not I would get together with Sam. Were there no boundaries anymore? I thought of something smart to say back, but I never got the chance as a strong plasma-ray hit me in the chest. The impact threw me into a building and threw the wall. I was a bit disoriented as I stood up and made my way to the hole I had just created._

"_Who the hell are you?" A female voice demanded. I looked up and saw a little girl wearing a black and white H.A.Z.M.A.T suite floating in the air above me. Her long snow white hair was tied back into a pony tail, and her eyes shone neon green. There was no mistaking it, this was defiantly Danielle._

"_Danielle, I've been-" was all I got to say before I was shot in the head with another plasma-ray._

"_Again, who are you and how do you know my name?" She demanded._

"_Danielle, it's me, Danny, your cousin." She scowled at me and shot me again, but this time I blocked it with a shield._

"_You're lying, I know what my original looks like and you look nothing like him." She said and delivered a strong right punch to my face, sending me through the wall behind me._

_I landed outside in a truck stop and got to my feet quickly. Dani was nowhere in sight. Hopefully she was just invisible and trying to make a sneak attack. Then I heard the sound of metal crunching coming from behind me. I whirled around to see Dani in the air, holding an eighteen wheeler over her head._

_I shook my head as I realized what she was about to do. "No, you better not hit me with that truck." I shouted, right before she hit me with the truck._

_Oh hell that hurt. For such a little girl she sure is strong._

_I phased through the ground and came up a bit away. Dani had flipped the truck over and was now searching for where I might have gone. Deciding that enough is enough, I shifted back to my human form and waited, until Dani saw me. She was shocked at first, then tackled me into a tight hug that I gladly returned. She was so tiny compared to me. I know I'm not very tall, but she had to be at least a good foot shorter than I was._

"_Let me guess; you're here looking for a ghost with blue skin, red eyes, fangs, a ball of white flames for hair, and who's wearing a costume kind of like yours." She said._

_I inwardly chuckled. "No actually, I'm here to take you home."_

_She gave me a quizzical look. "Danny, I don't have a home, remember?" She said, just as the Fenton R.V pulled up._

"_You do now." I said, pointing behind her._

_She turned her head in time to see mom, dad, and Jazz all climb out. They all froze when they caught sight of Danielle. "Danny, what's going on?" She asked._

"_It was an accident. One of their inventions hit me and forced me into my purest form. There was a bit of chaos, but in the end everything worked out and to say they were sorry, they promised me anything I wanted."_

_Dani was completely silent as she stared at the ground. "So... this is what you asked for." It came out so quietly; I thought I had just imagined her saying it._

"_I'm not saying you have to Dani, I'm just saying that you're welcome to join our family. You could have a bed, three home cooked meals a day, have a real family, go to school and meet friends. You could have a normal life." I knelt down and tilted her chin up to look at me. "But it's your choice."_

_She stayed silent as her eyes welled up with tears, then she flung herself at me with all her twelve year old might and whimpered softly. "I want to go home."_

_End Flashback_

I failed her. I promised to protect her and what did I do? I just ended up bringing her into the line of fire. God I'm so useless.

I pushed myself to go faster as familiar looking glaciers came into view. Danielle shuddered again, making me tighten my grip on her and kiss her forehead. "Hold on sweaty, we're almost there."I whispered.

Suddenly, a massive wall of ice erupted from the ground and blocked my path. I looked down to see the Far-Frozen guards flying towards me with an ice weapon in hand. I growled and flew past them, they tried to fly after me, but I was too fast. More guards were waiting for me ahead with catapults and cryogenic rays. I managed to dodge most of them, but one ended up hitting me in the foot. I growled and channelled some ecto-energy into it, making it shatter instantly.

They flew up and attacked me. I tried to tell them I was the great one, but they only attacked me again with renewed ferocity for trying to impersonate myself. There was no time for this. I grabbed my cape and spun it to teleport, but another cryogenic ray hit me in the head and managed to stop my power. I turned around and fired a plasma-ray at the Far-Frozen guard out of anger. Not my finest moment, but I didn't care at the time. I swirled my cape again and quickly found myself in the center of the medical room.

I breathed deeply to regain my strength. My legs gave out from under me and I collapsed to my knees. I already put too much energy into my shields and I didn't have much energy left. Suddenly, I was aware of the half dozen ice spears that were pointed at my chest.

"Stand down everyone." A deep and authority filled voice said. I looked up and saw Frostbite standing over me. His yellow eyes scanned over me, taking in my face, my body, but widened when he saw the DP logo on my chest. "Great one, is that you?"

"Please Frostbite, you have to help her." I said, moving my cape and revealing Danielle. Frostbite gasped when he saw the injury on Dani's chest and quickly motioned two guards over.

He carefully took Danielle from my arms and gave her to the guards. "Take this girl to the emergency room immediately." They wasted no time in taking her and running off. Frostbite helped me back to my feet. Then there was a short moment of awkward silence in the room. "Great one what has happened to you?" he said.

"An accident forced me into my purest form." I gulped and took in a shaky breath. "Is she going to be alright Frostbite?"

Frostbite didn't say anything, opening and closing his mouth several times like a fish out of water. "I don't know great one. By the looks of it, she is related to you and won't give in without a fight, but I have seen some of my toughest warriors succumb to injuries far less severe than hers."

Frostbite continued talking, but I didn't hear a word he said. All I could think of is that Dani could die, die because of those bastards, those monsters that dared to call themselves the good guys and that they were killing innocent ghosts because they thought they were a filthy contamination. They'll never stop coming after us, even if we get the government on our side they'll just take what they have and go rogue.

What if they hurt someone again? I can't let them walk away freely from this. They could hurt my family again, hurt Jazz, hurt Tucker, hurt mom and dad, hurt Dani again, hurt... Sam.

My temper snapped at the thought of them hurting Sam. My weariness was replaced with raw rage, my muscles tensed, my eyes turned from crimson to neon red, but I didn't notice. For the first time in my life I felt real hate. I wanted nothing more than to destroy the Guys in White, break every bone in their bodies, hear their screams of pain and agony echo in my ears, and feel the warm spray of their blood against my cold skin as I ripped them to pieces.

I turned around and flew out of the room fast, ignoring Frostbite's attempts to call me back. In no time I reached the Fenton portal and forced it open with brute strength. I burst through the portal and out of the house, heading for Eerie Forest. I was there in seconds; the idiots in white were completely oblivious to my presence, until I made the clouds above me boomed with thunder. Their heads all shot upwards, eventually spotting me. I was pretty high up, but I know they could see the terrifying look on my face.

One of them finally snapped out of it and shot at me. From there the others snapped out of it too and open fired with everything they had. I raised my hand and created a shield in front of me. The blue plasma-rays crashed into my shield, but didn't even make a single crack. They stopped firing, horrified that all their weapons hadn't done a thing.

"My turn." I hissed.

With a cry of rage I let fired a plasma-wave down at them. They all scrambled for their worthless lives as the raw energy carved a deep trench straight through them. The cars and tanks that were caught in the blast exploded, sending fire and shrapnel everywhere. Lightning rained down from the sky, destroying more cars and setting the trees on fire. The usually brave and overly cocky government agents ran, screaming for their lives as the flames of burning grass licked at their heels.

Some of the idiots formed a defensive line and started shooting at me. I charged my fist with energy and flew down at them, smashing the ground with my fist as I landed and sent a shock wave of energy all around me. All but one of them got knocked back. The one still standing rushed at me, his fist clenched around a pair of ecto-ranium knuckles. I caught his fist in my hand, not even feeling the sting of the anti-ghost element, crushed the bones in his hand to dust, grabbed him with my free hand and threw him behind me. He screamed like a pig until he smashed into a tree a hundred feet away.

I spotted a car next to me. It had some very big guns, guns that they used to shoot me and Dani. That thought alone filled me with rage as I grabbed its front bumper and threw it into the air, making it explode with a bolt of lightning from my hand.

Bolts of energy were flying everywhere. Some of the shots hit me, I didn't notice. I fired my own blasts of energy, exploding more cars, knocking over tanks. Every other shot left someone of the ground, screaming in pain. I calmly walked forward as this was happening; the flames swirled around me and burned everything. More lightning rained down, igniting trees and adding to the raging inferno. I called down a continues bolt of lightning down from the sky and sent it forward, making people run and scream, and melted tanks until they were reduced to molten metal.

Suddenly, a blast of blue energy slammed in to me from the side and caused me to stumble. I grunted and looked up at the tank that had just shot me. Before they could react, I flew forward and landed on the top and slashed the manhole off my ecto-claws. There was only one guy in there, who gave a surprised, then defiant glare at me. He tried to reach for a gun, but I stopped him and threw him out of the tank. He landed hard on the ground, squirming and trying to get to his feet.

I meanwhile towered over him, ready to just knock him out and move on. That is until he said something that shook me to my core.

"I hope your sister screamed like a pig when I shot her."

Lightning crashed down to the earth behind me as well as dozens more. This was Danielle's possible killer. Because of him I might lose the little bundle of joy that cuddled next to me every night. The little girl that only wanted to help people, be her own person and live a normal life with a loving family. And he enjoyed the fact that he might take her life.

I screamed out of anger and furry. The ground cracked open and spilled ecto-energy. A column of energy erupted around me and climbed so high that it reached the clouds. I stopped screaming and looked down at the pathetic excuse for a human being. Every fibber of my being screamed for me to kill him. Make him feel pain on levels that not even the king of hell himself dared to go.

I raised my hand, a tidal wave of energy fallowed, but I hesitated. On one hand, he and these other idiots are bent on destroying me and Dani, if I killed this guy now, it might set an example for everyone out there who would try to hurt us, let them know that we are not to be trifled with. But on the other hand, I'm a hero; heroes don't just go around wasting people who try to hurt them. What would my family think if I killed this guy? Would they be proud of me for getting rid of this monster? Would they be disappointed in me for succumbing to my rage? Was I doing this to protect my family or am I just doing this out of anger. So many questions swam through my head.

I focused all the loose energy into my body and channelled into my fist. One shot to the heart was all it would take. I lowered my hand, taking careful aim. All I had to do was let the energy go, and then I'd never have to deal with these guys again. The agents face was grim, he knew what was coming and accepted that this was his time to die.

But I couldn't do it.

I screamed again, firing the energy in a random direction. After, everything was silent. I looked down at the quivering agent, confusion and shock written all across his face. A quick look around of the battle field told me that this battle was over. What little Guys in White agents that could escape injury were long gone by now. Others were on the ground, some conscious and others, not so much. I turned and created a portal to the ghost-zone. I was about to leave when a voice broke through the silence.

"Why didn't kill me?" The government agent that had shot Danielle said.

I studied his face. Mostly still just confusion and surprise, but now a little anger, like it was insulting that I had chose to spare his life.

I gave him a glare that said I still despised him, hated everything about him. "A ghost is nothing more than an ecto-plasmic embodiment of the human soul. Ghosts were once living breathing beings that lived normal lives." I dropped my glare and gave him a pitiful look. "Just because ghosts are dead, doesn't mean that they've forgotten what it means to be human and I pity you, because you clearly have forgotten what that means." I turned back to my portal, but stopped when I saw one of the guns they had used.

Normally this wouldn't have held my interest at all, but it wasn't the gun that caught my eye. It was the four bolded letters on the side of the gun that read **D.A.L.V**. Those four black letters explained everything. The entire Guy's in White's fire power, how they got so many weapons and tanks together. The entire attack on me had been funded by Vlad.

"VLAAAAD!"

In the blink of an eye, city hall was below me. I crashed through the front doors and flew to the main office. An alarm blared and the walls covered themselves in glowing green metal. It didn't make any difference as I summoned my ecto-claws and tore the door away from its hinges, revealing a terrified and frantic looking Vlad. His eyes were wide in shock, staring at me then the ecto-ranium door that I had easily broken through.

He pressed a button on his desk that made a bookcase slide away, and show a hidden ghost portal. He transformed into Plasmius and flew for his portal as fast as he could. But I wouldn't have any of that. Just as it looked like Vlad was going to make it, a copy of me faded into existence in front of him and grabbed his scrawny neck. All the while channelling energy into him so he couldn't teleport way.

"Listen closely Vlad," I snarled as my copy slammed him roughly onto his desk. "I know that it was you who financed the attack on me and Danielle. If you ever so much as dare to show your fuck ugly face anywhere near Amity park, ever. I promise you that I will not hesitate to kill you, understand?" he didn't answer, he just lie there, shaking with fear. **"UNDERSTAND?"** I screamed loudly.

"Yes," He replied weakly.

I stepped into my copy, so that I was holding Vlad now. I positioned him so he was facing the portal then let out a powerful ghostly wail. Not like the one I had used to beat him on stage a week ago. No, this one was only big enough to hit Vlad and send him through the portal, but it had more power than any other ghostly-wail I had ever used.

I stood there for a few seconds, just watching the swirling purple mass, before destroying the portal with a plasma-ray. I fazed out of city hall and headed back to Fenton works, passing through the brick exterior and through my parents portal into the ghost-zone. The entire flight was a blur. I didn't even realize that that I had made it to me destination until I was standing at the entrance to the medical cave. I walked inside, not even noticing people stare at me as I made my way down the halls. It was only when I had come face to face with my family and friends in the waiting room did I really come to my senses. Everyone crowded around me. All of them were talking at once.

I couldn't make any of it out. The entire fight I had been running off of adrenalin and anger, but now I was feeling the full effect of it as I clung to Sam for support, and passed out in her arms.

**Ok, there's the fight scene that I promised you. I am really sorry to have kept you for so long, but I wanted it to be as perfect as I could possibly make it (for all those people saying "Wow this is the best that this guy could possibly do? That's sad" Shut up. I worked hard on this and if you don't like it then screw off) for all of you.**

**I hate to ask, but if you guys could review this chapter and tell me things I could do to improve on it, that would be really helpful for the next time I write a fight scene. Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god. Finally another update. Ok, first and foremost I want to say I am completely unhappy with this chapter, it is flawed, poorly written, and just plain bad that I almost though about completely scrapping this chapter and starting a new one, but I haven't updated in almost a month so I figured I should just give you guys something.**

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading this and to all the people who reviewed on my last chapter, they were incredibly encouraging to keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not actually going to say it because Danny Phantom went off the air four years ago and I seriously doubt the fact that Nickelodeon is going to sue me or for copywriter issues. **

Slowly, ever so slowly, I start to come to my senses. The first thing I felt was the pulsing headache. Have you ever had a headache where it felt like something is pushing you hard, ya, that's what I'm feeling right now. Then I noticed that I was floating in some kind of think, gel liquid. I started to panic.

Where the hell am I?

It took all my strength to force my eyes open. It was hard and it took me a few tries, but I managed to get them open and I can tell you I did not like what I saw. I was in some kind of tank an oxygen mask was covering my face so I could breath. Beyond the tank were a bunch of computers, the gel was too thick for me to see what was on the computers, but at that point I didn't care. I had to get out of there and fast. With as much strength as I could muster, I punched my container and shattered the glass. The liquid gel and I flowed out and onto the floor.

I coughed and choked as the surprisingly cold air hit my lungs. Suddenly, I heard screaming and a pair of hands grip my left arm, tugging and pulling at me. Battle instincts took over as I grabbed my attacker's arm and swung wildly with my right fist. My assailant fell to the floor out cold, but I didn't get away scot free either. The sudden movement sent a painful spasm through my head.

I cried out and grabbed my head, stumbling around until I found a wall to brace myself against. It felt like someone was using my head as a punching back as I weakly made my way along the wall, grabbing and feeling my way along it. I found a door and yanked it open, still clutching the rough and uneven wall for support. My vision was so blurry right now; I could barely see another set of doors a few feet away from me. Just when I was close enough to reach out and touch it, a cold hand clamped down on my shoulder and forced me to spin around so I could receive a hard sucker punch to my jaw.

I saw stars as my body hit the ground hard. I could hear thundering footsteps, then the doors that I was about to use burst open.

"What has happened here?" A deep booming voice that could only belong to Frostbite yelled. Relief and confusion flooded through me. I was relieved because I knew I was safe in the Far-frozen and confused because my attacker's hand didn't feel like the large, fur covered claw of a Far-frozen citizen.

"Your patient woke up during hyper recovery and broke free. When I tried to help him, he sucker punched me. Then he stumbled out here..." My attacker, who I now know is female, trailed off.

"And that's when you punched me out." I picked up where she left off, trying in vainly to sit up and open my eyes again.

Frostbite propped me up on his arm so I could fully sit up. "Are you alright great one?" he asked.

"What happened to me? I feel like I got run over with a freight train, twice." I groaned.

"That's what I'd like to know." I grunted and cracked my eyes open. Black spots still clung to the edge of my vision, my vision was blurry, but once it cleared, I saw my enemy Penelope Spectra standing over me. Her slightly glowing green eyes studied me.

"Spectra," I growled. She blinked in surprise, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

"I see you've heart of me."

"That is of no importance now." Frostbite interjected. "What matters is he needs treatment and we are not paying you to stand around." He said rather harshly.

"Hey, all I really want to know is what happened to him so I can properly treat him." She snapped at Frostbite, clearly not intimidated by his appearance.

Despite the tension, Frostbite helped me up and we all walked back to the room I escaped from earlier in silence. Spectra walked far enough ahead of us that I figured I could whisper to Frostbite without being heard.

"Frostbite, what's Spectra doing here?" I whispered.

"Forgive me great one. I know Penelope Spectra is one of your adversaries, but she is also one of the leading doctors in all of the ghost-zone." He paused, starting to look a little nervous. "Besides, we knew she would not recognize you with your new form and without your jump-suit." He said.

I froze mid step and looked down at myself. Instead of seeing the black and white Jump-suit I constantly wore I saw my well muscled green blue torso and my white boxers. I know Frostbite's seen me in my underwear before, but he was someone I could trust, Spectra on the other hand was one of my enemies, not to mention that this would be great material for her to make me feel miserable. I looked back over to Frostbite to see him looking at everywhere but me.

"Its fine Frostbite," I sighed. "You did the right thing." Frostbite breathed what he thought was a silent sigh of relief. We all continued walking to the medical room in silence. When we got there, my eyes widened. There, in a tank next to mine, was Danielle, floating in the same liquid jell I was floating in minutes ago. "Dani!" I shouted and tried to run to her, but the second Frostbite's support left me I fell forward onto the cold stone floor.

"I'd recommend not doing that again." Spectra said, standing over me with her hands on her hips. She turned to the tank and looked at Danielle. "Dani, huh? I knew it, I knew she was with that Phantom brat the second I saw her."

"So what if she's with Phantom?" I growled. I could care less if my enemies bagged on me, but my family is where I draw the line.

"So what? Kid, do you have any idea what that little brat does?"

"No, I don't know what that kid does to make you hate him so much, do tell though." I bit back. This should be good.

"We hate him so much because he always acts so tough. No matter what, he's always there when ever a ghost shows up in Amity Park, so he can suck us up into that ridicules thermos of his and throw us back here." She growled, her fists were balled and her face was twisted into a scowl.

"I don't see what you're getting at." I said, standing up to my full height. Ever since I started fighting ghosts, all the physical exercise had not only gotten me ripped, but kick started my growth so I now towered over the misery sucking ghosts.

"What I'm getting at is; who does he think he is?" I was a bit taken aback by her statement, but didn't let it show. "He flies around that stupid town, pretending to be some king of god damned super hero, just because he has ghost powers that he doesn't deserve." She paused to take a breath. "He didn't even earn his powers. Almost everyone in the ghost-zone had to pay the ultimate price to get their powers, Ember, Kitty, Skulker, Johnny 13, we all had to die to get our powers, yet he just gets them out of some freak accident and still gets to continue on with his life. He hasn't earned the right to call himself a ghost."

I stood there, taking in everything that Spectra said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Frostbite standing behind me, his face the definition of furry. So that's why they hate me, all because I try to protect a town from being tortured by ghosts and that I'm still alive. Well, now it's time for her to hear my side of the story.

"I'll have you know Spectra that he's not pretending to be a super hero. The only thing he's pretending to be is brave, strong, fearless, and confident, but he's still only pretending." I growled. Spectra lost her angry scowl, suddenly realizing how intimidating my appearance is. "He may see strong, but on the inside, he's still just a fifteen years old kid. He's not even out of high school, yet every day he was fighting not only you guys, but his town as well. The government wants him locked away to be experimented on, the Red Huntress has dedicated her life to getting her revenge on him, his own parents threatened to rip him apart molecule by molecule right in front of his face every day. His entire world hates him and he still fights every day, because he knows that he's the only one strong enough to help them." I cut my ranting off, glaring down at Spectra, daring her to say something.

"He still didn't earn his powers." Her voice was still defiant, but this time a lot quieter.

"Do you want to know how someone becomes half ghost?" Spectra looked up, curiosity and a little bit of fear in her green eyes as she stared into my burning red ones. "You get blasted with electrically charged ecto-plasm, enough to kill you, but instead it bonds to your molecular structure, fusing itself to you in the most painful way possible and traps your soul in between your human body and your ghost body." I turned away as Spectra absorbed the information. "It was the single most painful experience of my entire life."

I heard Spectra gasp quietly. I didn't pay any attention and walked over to Dani's tank. She looked peaceful, if not a little pained. Like me, she was only in her underwear and a large bandage that covered most of her torso I didn't pay any attention though. I failed. I couldn't protect her and now she was like this. If it wasn't for Frostbite, she'd be dead right now. I clenched my fist tightly. I swear on my life that I'll protect her, not the way a brother protects his sister, but the way a father protects his child. I will never let anything happen to Danielle again.

"What... What happened to you to make you look like this?" Spectra's voice broke me from my thoughts. I craned my neck over my shoulder to look at her.

"I assume you know what a ghost's purest form is, right?" I asked. Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. "Frostbite, is my family here somewhere?" I turned my head to look at the snow ghost. He nodded his head.

"Shall I fetch them for you great one?"

"Please, I could use some time with them." Frostbite nodded his head again and left the room, leaving me and Spectra alone. "Do you know where my jump-suit is?" I asked. The fact that I was alone in a room with her in nothing but my boxers was getting to me.

"Um... think they said they put it over there somewhere." She said, pointing to the other side of the room. I quickly walked over and found my jump-suit washed and neatly folded. Once I slipped back into it I felt a lot better. I had worn nothing but this material in my ghost form and I couldn't imagine wearing anything else.

I walked back over to Dani's tank and looked at her again. She looked a little more peaceful this time for some reason. Suddenly, Spectra reached for her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I didn't know ghosts still smoked, but then again old habits die hard I guess. Then I noticed something about my reflection, something that should have been there.

"Hey Spectra," She looked up at me. "Can I borrow your lighter for a second?" She looked a bit confused, but handed the lighter over anyway. After a few flicks a small flame appeared. I held it up and touched it to my scalp. Instantly the orange and blue fire turned snow white and spread across my bald head. "Thanks," I mumbled, giving her back her lighter and ignoring the wide eyed stare she was giving me.

A few minutes later the door to the room burst open, showing Sam. I smiled at the sight of her as she ran up to me faster than I could fallow, but what happened next happened so fast I didn't even know what was happening.

She kissed me!

**Please god, spare me from the endless flames that are sure to come.**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**IMPORTANT:**_ **For anyone who might be confuse; Danny's ghost form doesn't look exactly like Dan, just a fifteen year old version of him.**

As corny as it may sound, I felt like I was flying. Everything in the world was lost to me other than the girl in my arms, her racing heart beat against my own, the shaky rise and fall of her chest against me, and the feel of her lips against mine. When we finally pulled apart I stared into her lavender eyes, looking for something, anything that would say that what just happened wasn't an accident.

"S-Sam," I croaked out. She looked away; her cheeks were stained heavy with a blush.

"Danny I... I have something I need to tell you." She said, turning back to face me. My heart must have been beating a mile a minute; I'm positive that if I was in human form my heart would have either beaten right out of my chest or just plain exploded. "I don't know how long I've felt this way about you,"

"Sam,"

"But I know I shouldn't and I'm sorry,"

"Sam!"

"I've tried to stop, but I just can't-"

"_SAM!" _I yelled. She looked up at me, then quickly looked at the floor when she caught my annoyed glare. She tried to move away, but I wrapped my arm around her waist and stopped her. I tilted her chin up, making her look into my eyes. "You're... such a pain." I said, then kissed her before she could say another word.

She tensed, but quickly relaxed into the kiss. It was chase, but soft and I enjoyed every second of it. How could I not? I'm kissing the girl I've been dreaming of for the past god knows how long. We continued to kiss for a few more seconds. Sam wrapped her arms around my neck, making sure to avoid my fiery hair. Sam broke the kiss and leaned against my chest. Both of us were trying to get our breath back, our hearts pounding inside of our chests.

"Ahem," both of us turned around and saw my family, plus Tucker, standing around with cheeky smiles. Both me and Sam flushed red with embarrassment. Well Sam's face was red; my face was a weird blue/green colour from my ghostly skin tone and green ecto-plasm. We jumped apart, completely embarrassed. "Don't worry; in light of the situation I won't tease you too much." Tucker snickered and I shot him a death glare.

"Relax honey, I'm sure he's only kidding." Mom said, but couldn't suppress her own laughter.

Suddenly, dad stopped laughing and lost all cheeriness to his face, which I didn't even think was possible unless he was hunting ghosts. Mom, Jazz and Tucker stopped laughing as well and followed his gaze. Everyone except me gasped when they saw Dani floating in the recovery tank. They all crowded around the tank, taking in the extent of Dani's condition. Mom completely burst into tears and buried her head in dad's shoulder, Tucker was comforting Jazz, and Sam just stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Spectra said, making her presence known. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz tensed, preparing for a fight, but I put up a shield between them. Mom stared at spectra like she vaguely recognized her. "If she wasn't a relative of Danny here she would have almost certainly died." Spectra continued as if nothing happened.

Mom's eyes widened as she finally realized who Spectra was. She opened her mouth to yell and I prepared to step in, but thankfully dad decided to talk first. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Spectra sighed. "I've never seen anything like your son and daughter's core before. The energy your son possesses is completely off the charts and his ability to regenerate lost energy is amazing, what would take days, even weeks for powerful ghosts like Walker or Technus to recover from would only take hours for Danny to regain." She then turned to Dani. "Although her abilities are less advanced, she shows remarkable abilities all on her own. Her core was barley shining when I got here, she should have died, but according to the monitors she'll be ready to go home in a couple hours."

A couple hours. Could it really only take that long? I looked at Danielle in the tank and tried to think back to how gruesome the wound had looked when she was shot. I've taken pretty nasty beatings myself back in my old ghost from, cuts, gashes, energy burns, even broken bones every other week and healed in a couple days, but Dani had almost been torn in half by that blast. I could almost see the bone of her ribcage. Could she really just walk away from such a crippling injury in such a short time?

"How long would it take for Dani to be completely healed?" I asked.

Spectra bit her lip and looked upwards. "The recovery tank sped up a lot of the recover process so the wound should be completely closed up by now, but the tissue will be very sensitive so she'll have to wear a bandage for a few more days until it's completely healed, which should only be... Nine-ten days tops."

"Thank you Spectra, for everything." I said.

"Don't get all mushy on me Phantom, I still don't like you." She said, but smiled. She then turned to Dani's tank. "Well, let's get the little thing out of there already. The tank's done as much as it can, she'll have to heal naturally from here on out."

I changed back to human form and passed my arms though the tanks. Carefully, I disconnected the wires that had Dani hooked up the various monitors and removed her face mask. Then I flew on top of the tanks, opened the hatch and pulled my little sister out. The second she was out, she was instantly awake, gasping and coughing from the sudden change in air temperature. I tilted her so she was in a sitting position to help her cough.

"W-where am I?" She said, looking around frantically though squinted eyes.

"Dani, sweaty it's ok. You're in the Far-frozen medical lab; you were just in one of their hyper recovery tanks." Dani hugged my arm and tried to get her breathing back to normal. It seems like everyone's trying to do that today. "Come on, let's get you into some fresh bandages and into you're jump-suit. Spectra, where did they leave Danielle's jump-suit?"

"They scraped it; it was beyond all hope of repair. They left a new one for her right by where yours was." She said, turning around and going back to her cigarette.

"Mom, Jazz, Sam, find some gauze and change Dani's bandages. Dad, Tucker, go take a look at the computers and see if you can copy Dani's medical status onto the P.D.A so we can have something to compare Dani's health to later. I'll go grab her new suit." They all nodded and did what I asked, Sam and Jazz helped Dani walk over to the cabinets with mom, while dad and Tucker started typing away at the computers. When I saw that the girls had found the gauze I made myself useful and went to get Danielle's jump-suit.

Like Spectra had said, it was right next to mine, folded up in a neat square shape. What was weird was that it was a solid black colour I should have been able to see at least a little bit of dull white. Did Frostbite change her outfit? I carefully unfolded the suit and stared at it. Dani is SO going to think I put Frostbite up to this. Quickly, I folded the jump-suit up again and walked back to join the others. Dani probably wasn't fully bandaged up by now, so I decided to stay behind the regeneration tanks until she was.

"He's sure grown up, hasn't he?" My pointed ears twitched as they picked up my mother's voice.

"Ya it sure is an improvement from that lazy, careless, and selfish Danny that we had to deal with." Jazz said. I glared and made a mental note to get back at Jazz for that later.

Mom sighed. "I can't believe I missed all of the signs. His grades, skipping curfew, I should have seen it." Mom's voice lost all traces of cheeriness. "I'm a horrible mother; I shot at my own son so many times. I could have killed him." Almost instantly, Sam and Jazz started snickering. "What?"

"No offence Mrs. F, but you could never have hurt Danny even back in his original form." Sam said. "He's just too powerful." Mom didn't say anything so Sam continued. "Danny fought a minimum of three ghosts a day who've had decades to hone their powers. No human could make weapons powerful enough to seriously hurt Danny without some sort of help from a ghost."

"That... doesn't make me feel much better."

"Don't worry Maddie; Danny forgave me for helping Plasmius in a heart-beat. Danny wouldn't linger on something like this." This time it was Danielle who spoke. There was a soft sound of spandex stretching, probably the four of them sharing a group hug or something.

After another minute, I assumed it was safe and came out from the regeneration tanks; hand over my eyes just in case. "It's ok Danny, I'm all covered." I removed my hand and tossed Dani's new jump-suit at her.

"Not my idea." I said when she gave me a confused look about the suit. She unfolded the suit and stared at it. The suit had black boots with white pants, a black belt, a black torso peace with a strip of brilliant white running up her abs splitting in the center of her chest with a black DP logo in the middle and making its way to her shoulders and down her back, the sleeves were black with white gloves, and finally she had a long cape that was white on the inside and black on the outside. Her suit was an inverted copy of mine. "I repeat, not my idea." I said while backing away. "We'll make you another one back home with the old design-"

"No!" She quickly cut me off, backing up and hugging her jump-suit. "I-I like it, besides Plasmius gave me that old suit." She growled Vlad's ghostly name. "Please can I keep it Danny, please?" She clasped her hands in front of her and gave me the best puppy dog look I had ever seen. What kind of a big brother would I be if I said no to that face?

"Of course you can." She squealed and hugged me tight, before running off to show Dad and Tucker. I turned back, only to find mom and Jazz had disappeared, leaving me alone with Sam. I gulped. How was I going to do this? I had never really asked anyone out, let alone to be my girlfriend. With Paulina I always chickened out or got pulled away by a ghost (Thank god), with Kitty she was the one who made our dates, same goes for when I dated Valerie.

I looked at Sam just as she looked at me. Our eyes met and that was all it took. Slowly, she closed the gap between us and pressed her lips against mine. It didn't take me more than half a second to respond, by wrapping my arms around her tight and kissing back. A soft sight of content escaped both of our lips as we broke away. Sam rested her head on my chest and I leaned against the medical cabinet. We just stayed like that for a couple of minutes; everyone was busy with the computers.

"Sam?"

"Ya, Danny"

"Would you," I swallowed. "Be my girlfriend?"

"Did you even have to ask?" she said, then gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Of course I will."

So, that was it. I defeated the Guys in White, Dani was on the quick road to recovery, and Vlad was gone from Amity Park for forever.

THE END... Or so I though.

**Ya, another chapter is done and it only took me over a MONTH.**

**I'm sorry to all of you, I feel like a complete ass simply because I just couldn't make myself write.**

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is people, the final chapter of ****A Phantom's True Form****. It is currently 6:19 in the morning and I have not slept for nearly twenty four hours, so enjoy the chapter since I put in the effort of making it long for you guys.**

"Why am I here again?" I called out to seemingly no one. I was standing in the Far-frozen combat stadium. Frostbite and Spectra had told me to meet them here, but it looks like I beat them. I sighed and tried to pass the time by throwing a ball of ecto-energy against one of the nearby targets, but instead of bouncing back it ended up exploding and making a small crater where the target used to be. I backed away and mentally cursed at myself.

I've got to learn how to limit my new power. It's a miracle I didn't kill any of the Guys in White.

My mind suddenly went into panic mode.

At least I don't think I killed any of them. But then again, I went full out against them. I was blasting enough energy at them to power all of Amity, shooting lightning at them and calling it down from the sky, that one guy who tried to punch me probably cracked his head open when I threw him backwards if he didn't break his back first. Half of them are probably dead and it's all because of me, me the one who promised to protect people from ghosts.

I was completely hyperventilating, something that's very hard to achieve when in ghost form. My hands were trying to grip at my fiery hair. Horrible images of the Guys in White burning alive or being blown to pieces by my energy flashed through my mind like and endless slideshow, families crying over the deaths of the people I killed.

"Great one," I jumped and spun around, creating a small charge of energy in my hand. Frostbite and Spectra were standing behind me.

"Oh, it's just you guys." I said and smothered the charge in my hand.

"What's with you?" Spectra asked bluntly. "You're jumpier than Kitty when she doesn't have her morning coffee."

I snorted. "You try being a one man army in the middle of a war-zone for over a year and not being at least a little jumpy." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, because I soon as I did I saw Spectra wince a tiny bit. "So why did you guys tell me to come here?" I said, trying to change the topic.

"Mrs. Spectra would like to see if your powers are maturing properly. Shifting into one's purest form can often cause problems when trying to use their ghostly powers, especially if they are forced into that form." Frostbite said and placed a giant clawed hand on Spectra's tiny shoulder, "Though it looks like you have already taken the liberty of warming up." He said, gesturing to the small creator where the target had once been.

I hunched over a bit at the reminder. "Frostbite, you wouldn't happen to know anything about my little fight with the Guys in White would you?"

"Hold up, did you just say you fought the GiW? How many of them?" Spectra asked, suddenly very interested.

"Um," I bit my lip trying to recall just how many of them there was. "About fifty tanks, seventy or eighty jeeps armed with heavy calibre machine guns, a helicopter armed with rocket launchers and mini-guns as well as a few jets, but I'm not sure because I think the lightning knocked them out of the sky before I could, and a little over a hundred agents on foot with guns that were about the size of Frostbite's arm. Oh and also, all their weapons were made by Vlad." I said. I wasn't trying to brag or anything, that's just how many of them there was.

Spectra just gapped at me before clearing her throat and trying to regain her professional look. "I see," was all she managed to say.

"So Frostbite, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the aftermath of the fight, would you?"

Frostbite straightened up a little. "No, but your friend Tucker has been using our computers to monitor what has been happening in your world, great one. If you wish I can have someone fetch him for you."

"No, that's fine." I said and turned to Spectra. "So what was it you wanted to see?"

Spectra didn't answer and motioned for me to fallow her a little bit away from the targets. "Let's start with a plasma-ray," she said. "How many colours can you use for your plasma-rays?"

"Uh..." How many colours? I though ghosts only had one colour of energy. "Green for my ecto-energy and blue for my ice powers."

"You're kidding, right?" Spectra said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "You're stronger than Pariah Dark and you're only using green ecto-energy." Her gaze lingered on me for a second before seeing that I wasn't lying and sighed. "Stronger ghosts can use a multitude of different colours, everyone can use green and they mostly do because it's the easiest to use, but other ghosts like the Plasmius and Pariah Dark can use stronger colours like red and pink." When Spectra saw the completely lost look on my face she continued. "Different colours of energy can have different effects. Green makes a small explosion on impact, red plasma burns because of the naturally high power of it, and blue is more like a physical blow, there are more colours, but we'll talk about them later."

"But I already have blue energy and it freezes anything it comes into contact with." I said.

Spectra shook her head. "No, that's elemental energy."

"So you're saying that I could probably use more than one colour of energy if I want?" I said, frowning and looking at my hands.

Spectra shrugged. "Some ghosts can't use some colours while others can use them like second nature; it all depends on how the energy in their cores is."

I looked at my hands again and tried to picture them glowing with different colour energies."Alright, so how do I use these different types of energy?"

"Well, some will just naturally come to when you're fighting, but others you'll need to meditate and train your core to use." She said. "Now, let's see what you can do."

An hour and a half went by and Spectra said my powers were behaving perfectly. I learned a few new tricks as well. I learned how to focus my energy into smaller, yet more powerful attacks. That was when my family and friends came to watch me. They were pretty surprised when a marble sized ecto-ball burned a hole through five targets before exploding on the sixth and took them all out. Dani wanted to train to, but I Frostbite said she needed to conserve as much energy as possible. Frostbite also gave me another lesson with my ice powers and showed me how to form weapons and shields in my hand.

When everything was over I thanked Frostbite and Spectra for everything they had done for me. Frostbite said it was not a problem and an honour to be of service. Spectra surprised me though. I thought she was just going to shrug it off and say she was just doing her job, or something along those lines. Instead she gave me a quick hug and told me that if I ever needed someone to help me with my powers or just to talk, all I had to do was look her up.

I walked over to the stands; my power was still low so I shifted back to human form. "Hey guys, ready to go home?" I asked once I got close. Everyone got up and started walking to where the spectre speeder was parked. "Hey Tuck," I whispered to my techno-geek friend.

"What's up, bro?" He said.

"Frostbite said you were listening to the T.V broadcasts back home. Did you get any word about what happened to the Guy's In White?"

Tucker sighed, knowing where the conversation was headed. "Only you would worry about the well being of the people who tried to kill you." He said. "Ya, from what the news report said you really went at them with intent to kill." Tucker said, raising an eyebrow.

"They can target me all they want that's fine, but hurting my family is crossing the line." I said surprisingly coldly. "I really lost it though, didn't I?"

"Well, it turns out you suck at killing people." He said. "Almost all of the agents went to the hospital for something, more than half of them are in critical condition from burn injuries, but all of them are accounted for."

I can't believe it. I didn't kill any of them. The forest looked like a bomb had gone off there in my dream and all of the GIW made it out alive. Tucker's right, I suck at killing people. But it's for the best.

A half hour later and we were almost home. Sam was sitting on my left, Dani on my right, Tucker was at the far right, mom was driving, jazz was squished in between mom and dad who's sitting on Jazz's right. Dani was still in ghost from, enjoying the look of her new suit. I had an arm around Sam and she was leaning against my shoulder. Tucker looked over at us and opened his mouth to comment, but a quick red eyed glare from me shut him up fast.

I sighed with content and leaned my head back against the seat. "We're finally going home." I said.

"I know," Mom said. "It feels like we've been gone for days."

"All I want to do is go home and have some nice hot fudge." Dad said, making us all laugh. A minute later we pulled though the Fenton portal. We all got out and stretched our sore limbs.

Suddenly, an explosion from outside rocked the building, causing all of us to lose our balance for a second. We all gave each other confused looks, before bolting up the stairs and bursting through the front door. Amity Park was in complete turmoil. Ghosts were everywhere, shooting plasma-rays and terrorizing people. I quickly shoved everyone back inside and closed the door.

"Mom, dad, get to the ops center and turn the ghost-shield on and make sure you expand it as far as possible. Jazz, go down stairs and get as many weapons as you can and bring them upstairs. Sam, Tucker, make sure Dani doesn't try to do any fighting, because I do not want a repeat of yesterday." I said, giving my little sister a pointed look.

"What are you going to do?" Tucker asked.

I turned around and went ghost. "I'm going to beat the hell out of them," I said and phased out of the house. Instantly I spotted a familiar face.

"Come on Johnny I want to get out of here, It's getting dangerous." I faintly heard Kitty say though all of the sounds of chaos.

"No way babe, now that the punk's gone I can do whatever I want." Johnny said and shot a plasma-ray at a car. I swooped in front of the blast and blocked it with my hand, making the energy fizzle out against my aura. "Hey, what's the deal?" Johnny shouted.

"Kitty," I said, turning my attention to the blue skinned ghost. Kitty and I were never really enemies. I had even had a few nice conversations with her on the off chance she came into the human world without Johnny. "What the hell's going on around here? Where have all these ghosts come from?"

Kitty was silent for a few seconds before; "Do I know you?"

I sighed in frustration. It was getting pretty annoying to have to keep explaining myself to everyone. I changed back to human form, earning a gasp from both of the ghosts.

"Ya, ya, I'm terrifying. What's going on here?" I snapped.

"V-Vlad Plasmius came to the ghost-zone and gathered a whole bunch of powerful ghosts. He said something about finally getting rid of you once and for all. Most of the weaker ghosts just saw it as an excuse to cause destruction while you were busy dealing with the stronger ones." She said, not taking her eyes off me.

I growled and felt my eyes turn red. Of course Vlad would be behind this. "Johnny, take Kitty and go back to the ghost-zone, you do not want to be here when the real fighting starts." He nodded, though still looked completely shell shocked. "One more thing, where is Vlad?"

"Amity library, he said he'd be waiting for you there," was all he said.

Why would Vlad be waiting for me at the library? "Good," I said, despite my confusion. "Now go, before my parents turn the ghost-shield on and lock you out.

I turned around and started running to the library. I was still weak from my battle with the GIW, maybe a little less than a quarter of my full power and knowing Vlad he'd have some kind of surprise waiting for me. Soon the library was in view. It was a big building to say the least, over three stories high and as big as the entire school. I turned the corner and started making my way up the steps, when suddenly a chill ran though my body and a breath of fogy air drifted from my mouth and whisked behind me.

I spun around and created a shield just in time to block a powerful plasma-ray. I looked up and saw almost all of my enemies floating above me. Skulker with his wrist-gun still smoking, Ember right at his side, Technus, Nocturne and a dozen sleep-walkers, Vortex, the fright night, Aragon in his dragon form, Desiree, Youngblood, the lunch lady, Lydia, and a ton more ghosts that I didn't bother to learn the names of.

"There you are whelp; we were beginning to think you wouldn't show." Skulker jeered.

"I don't have time for you weaklings. Do yourselves a favour and go back to the ghost-zone before I'm done with Vlad and I won't have to beat you."

"Ha, do not make us laugh child," Technus said. "Even you could not stand up to all of our combined power."

I smirked, "Typical of Vlad to leave out the most important detail." I rose up into the air to their height.

"What details," Skulker said, clearly not concerned.

"I'll show you." I said. "I'm going ghost!" Instantly the black rings formed around my waist. My clothes were replaced with my black and white jump-suit and cape, my skin turned a ghostly bluish green, my canines elongated and sharpened, my tongue turned long and forked, my hair exploded into a white, fiery inferno, and my baby blue eyes turned a dark crimson.

All of the ghosts backed up, in surprise and fear. None of them made a move to run away, but they didn't make a move to attack. Finally, Skulker managed to find his voice.

"What happened to you?" I groaned. This question was getting old and fast.

"It's my purest form and I'm over fifty times more powerful than I was before. I only needed forty to beat Pariah Dark." I said, lighting my fists with energy. I hope they buy it. I'm still low on power and I don't know if I can take them all on at once and still have enough energy to fight Vlad. Unfortunately, none of them looked like they were going to back down. Damn, then I guess I take the fight to them.

I shot forward and duplicated myself into eight. I headed straight for Skulker and punched right though his mechanical head, quickly ripping the real him out of his suit and threw him backwards. Before Ember could react I punched her in the head and sent her to the ground. Vortex charged at me and fired a bolt of lightning. I shot my own lightning at his attacked and managed to turn his own lightning against him, hitting him with both my own attack and his as well. He screamed and dropped to the ground.

Nocturne sent his sleep-walkers at me. They grabbed my arms and legs, but I froze them with my ice powers and shattered them, then froze Nocturne with a quick ice-ray. I was about to shatter him when I felt an ecto-sphere hit me in between my shoulder blades. I grunted in pain and turned to see who attacked me. Ten low level ghosts were behind me, forming another blast with their combined power. I shot small plasma-rays out of my fingers and hit all of them.

I felt another blast of energy connect with my back and throw me forward. Nocturne had gotten himself free and was forming several more sleep-walkers to his side. I concentrated and turned my body into smoke, so they passed though me. I reverted back to normal and fired a bot of lightning at Nocturne, making him cry out in pain and fall to the ground. The sleep-walkers dissolved as he lost the power to sustain them. More ghosts surrounded me. I can't keep this up much longer. My copies are draining me to fast and there's just too many of them.

I flew forward, punching some ghost hard in the face as I past him and broke free of the crowd. I willed my copies to come back to me and breathed deeply as the short memories of eight different me's suddenly filled my mind. I shook my head clear and looked at the other ghosts. Vortex had recovered and looked angry, Skulker was back into his suit and had somehow managed to mend the face on his suit, and Ember was beside him and was already forming a bruise from where I had punched her. A lot of the minor ghosts were down for the count, but the stronger ones looked like they could keep going for another few battles. I had to end this now.

With a deep breath I let out a ghostly-wail. All of the glass windows below shattered. The ghosts desperately tied to cover their ears and block out the sound, but soon the green sound waves crashed into them. I ended the wail and dropped thirty feet to the ground, gasping for air as the black ring formed around my waist, but I made it disappear.

That wail was defiantly not a good idea. I was almost completely out of power; even my fiery hair grew smaller and slowed its dance. I spent an entire minute hunched over on the ground before I found the strength to push myself up and make my way to the crowed of fallen ghosts. Among them, I found that Technus was still conscious, but unable to move.

"Tell me ghost child, is that new form your purest form?" he wheezed out. I walked over to the ghost and knelt beside him.

"What would you know about pure forms?" I growled.

The ghost chuckled a bit. "Isn't it obvious? I too am in my purest form." He said. "It's frustrating, isn't it? Knowing that you have all of that power bubbling beneath your fingertips, yet it's out of your grasp to use it."

"Unable to use it, huh? Well, just because you can't use that power, doesn't mean I can't." I placed my hand on his face and used my energy draining powers. Instantly, energy flooded through me again, but just as soon as the energy began, it stopped. I couldn't take anymore without killing him and I'm not about to kill a defenceless ghost for just a few more plasma-rays worth of energy.

I stood up, this time without any effort and walked to the library doors. I pushed the heavy wooden doors open and stepped inside.

"I see you managed to defeat my little welcoming comity." Vlad stepped out of the shadows, already in ghost form.

"What's the matter fruit-loop? So scared of me that you need to ask others for help?" If there were two things Vlad hated it was being called a fruit-loop and scared.

Vlad glared at me and lit his hands with pink energy. "Give up now Daniel and I'll let you live." He snarled.

I shifted backwards into a fighting stance and lit my own hands with energy. Neither of us made a move. We just stood there, sizing each other up. Suddenly, Vlad roared with furry and let loose a double hand plasma-ray at me. I ducked under the shot and charged at Vlad, firing my own shot at him with my left hand. My shot connected with his side and forced him to stagger back, clutching his hip. Before he could retaliate I closed the distance between us and punched him hard with my right hand. Vlad went flying backwards and slammed into a bookcase.

He got back up quickly and fired another shot at me. The shot took me by surprise and hit me in the chest. I hissed in pain and fired a bot of lightning at Vlad. He turned intangible and flew at me. He spear tackled me into a wall and punched me in the face several times. Vlad went to punch again, but pulled his fist to far back and left an opening. I caught his fist in my hand before it hit me again and twisted it, then blasted him backwards with a strong plasma-ray.

He threw an ecto-sphere and I matched him by throwing my own. The energy balls collided and exploded. I had to shield my eyes with my cape to stop from going blind. When I moved my cape away, Vlad was on top of me and landed an upper-cut to my jaw. I stumbled backwards and made myself a shield of ice around my arm to block Vlad's next punch. The older halfa yelled in pain as his knuckles made contact with the hard as steel ice. I dissolved the shield into water and sent another plasma-ray at Vlad, knocking him back. I had to end this fight fast. My energy was draining and if this kept up, Vlad would win.

I rose into the air while Vlad was distracted and powered up a big ecto-sphere in my hands. Vlad managed to get his sense back and put a shield around him before I threw the energy. Vlad grunted and was pushed onto his knees, but his shield held up. He glared at me then grabbed his cape and started spinning around fast. An ecto-tornado formed and pulled me in. The whirlwind spun me around a few times before spitting me out and slamming me into a wall. I grunted and pulled myself out of the cracked stone, then dodged an ecto-sphere.

I kicked off the back wall and sped at Vlad, but he seemed to be prepared for this as he grabbed me by my throat and threw me had into the ground.

"Walker, now." He shouted.

I leapt to my feet and suddenly found myself surrounded by Walker and his police goons. The grabbed me and dug their weapons into my body, sending jolt after jolt of energy through me. Walker walked in front of me.

"You lose kid, next stop, my prison."

I ignored him and looked over his shoulder at the smirking Vlad.

"Big mistake... Vlad," Before any of them could react I split several copies off of me, still connected by the waist. Each of my copies grabbed one of the guards while I grabbed Walker's head and used my energy draining powers. They all gasped and dropped the weapons, trying to use what little strength they had left to pry my arms away. But it was too late.

I reabsorbed my copies and walked forward, still draining power from Walker until he didn't have any left and dropped him. Vlad backed up in fear, seeing that I had regained all of the power I had just used to fight him. I lunged forward and punched Vlad rapidly several times, before charging my fist with energy and punching him again, this time sending him hard into the wall. He recovered and glared when he saw the cocky smile plastered on my face. Vlad roared and flew at me. Quick as lightning I grabbed the front of his suit, spun him around, and used an upper-cut to send him up and through the roof.

I smiled, knowing I had this fight. I shot up though the hole in the roof and found Vlad had already recovered and wanted to fight still. He fired a plasma-ray which I dodged easily. I few at him and punched him had in the face a few times. He grunted and flew back a bit. Then, unexpectedly, he smirked at me.

"Give up Daniel, you won't win this fight." He said, whipping ecto-plasm from the corner of his mouth.

I resisted the urge to laugh and opened my mouth to make some smart comment back at him, but I never got the chance.

"Danny," I heard Sam's voice yell from below me. The peaces quickly fell into place about what Vlad was going to do. I twisted around in the air and saw Sam holding a Fenton thermos.

"Sam, run!" I shouted and turned back to Vlad. My eyes went wide as I saw Vlad had duplicated into four and fired simultaneous ecto-waves. I roared in pain and crashed into the pavement hard enough to make a crater.

I heard Sam scream and my eyes flew open. Vlad was right in front of Sam holding her crushed thermos in one hand and an ecto-sword in the other, ready to plunge downward into Sam's chest. He pulled the sword back, about to deliver the killing strike.

"No!" I roared, leaping to my feet, reaching deep inside my core for all the power I could muster into one shot and combining it with my lightning power. Vlad thrust his arm down just as I fired my blast at him.

Vlad screamed in agony as the electrically charged energy pierced though his chest and came out through his back. Vlad's energy sword dissipated into nothingness as he fell backwards onto the cold, hard street. I didn't have to check him up close to know what I had done. The shot had passed clean through the older man's heart.

Vlad was dead.

I wanted to be sick. I, Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park, had just taken another man's life. My hands were shaking badly and my legs threatened to give out from under me. Suddenly and image of Sam appeared in my mine. I shook my head and took a deep breath. I didn't have time to feel sorry for what I just did. Sam might be hurt.

Shakily, I forced my legs to move towards where Sam was. She was on the ground, staring at Vlad's body as it leaked blood onto the streets now that it had reverted to human form.

"Sam, are you alright?" I asked, kneeling down next to her.

She looked at me, then flung her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I could feel her body shaking badly from the near death experience. "Oh, god Danny." She sobbed. I tried to calm her down and whispered comforting words to her. A minute later, my parents arrived with Jazz, Tucker, and Dani.

"Vlad," Dad yelled and knelt beside the corpse. Dani turned away; Tucker looked like he was going to be sick, Jazz buried her head in Tucker's shoulder and started crying. "What happened?" He demanded.

It took awhile, but I managed to explain to mom and dad about how Vlad had gotten his ghost powers from the portal accident in their collage years, how he used his powers to lie and steal his way to the top and finally about how he tried to kill Sam just now. Dad was in shock. Can't blame him either, he just found out that the person he considered a brother had been plotting to kill him, marry his wife, and make his son his half ghost apprentice.

Suddenly, I was aware of the flashing red and blue lights of police cars as they pulled up. The police pulled us away from the body and questioned us. I gave them the full story and didn't try to hide anything. I killed Vlad and I'll face the consequences. "Am I going to go to jail?" I asked the officer who was questioning me.

He bit his frowned thoughtfully, before responding; "Well, technically the law states that murder is one human killing another. Technically though you aren't human, plus you were defending your friend, so I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't charged." I nodded and thanked the officer as he put away his note pad and walked away. I just sat on the curb, not moving, not even bothering to change into my human form.

"Danny?" I looked up and saw Sam standing on my left. There was a moment of tense silence before she spoke again. "Do you hate me?" her voice was so quiet I thought I imagined her hearing it.

"What? No of course not, why would I have any reason to hate you Sam." I stood up and hugged her.

"I thought you might because I didn't do what you told me to and because of that you were forced into killing Vlad." She said, her body giving a quick shake at the memory.

"No, it's not your fault." I said, breaking the hug and squeezed her hands tight. "I'm just ashamed with what I've done." I said with a bitter laugh.

"You did it to defend me Danny, besides Vlad was too dangerous to be left alive. He was too much of a threat to everyone around him."

"I know, even though I regret it I know there was no other option this time and there are going to be more times when there aren't going to be other options. I'm just going to have to accept the fact that sometimes I have to do things that are against my morals for the greater good." I said, staring into the big, beautiful violet orbs that were Sam's eyes.

I took Sam's hand and walked back to where everyone else was. They all looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Come on guys, let's go home."

**THE END**

**YES! It's finally done.**

**Ok for the people who didn't like Vlad's death I'm sorry, but I needed Danny to learn that he's going to have to make a lot of impossible choices when being the hero, since in almost every fan-fiction I've read, Danny doesn't have a fucking back bone.**

**One more thing. I'm going to make a sequel to this story, but it'll take a bit before I can put it out, because I actually plan on figuring out where I'm going to take the story before I write it.**

**The title will be ****The Phantom of Time**** or something better if I can come up with it.**

**Review**


End file.
